dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Blue Beetle
Moves Would there be any objections to me moving all of the comic volumes to get rid of the stupid "Blue Beetle (Publisher) Vol #" distinction? The current volume should be Volume 10. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:05, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :Vol 9, I think. Fox and Holyoake had consecutive numbering, and can both be Vol 1. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 06:03, April 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I think I prefer the current numbering but I wouldn't be opposed to renumbering it either. Kyletheobald 13:39, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so, this should be the correct naming. I'm making the moves. * Blue Beetle Vol 1 :* Blue Beetle Vol 1, Blue Beetle Vol 1 * Blue Beetle Vol 2 :* Blue Beetle Vol 2 * Blue Beetle Vol 3 :* Blue Beetle Vol 3 * Blue Beetle Vol 4 :* Blue Beetle Vol 4 * Blue Beetle Vol 5 :* Blue Beetle Vol 5 * Blue Beetle Vol 6 :* Blue Beetle (Modern) Vol 1 * Blue Beetle Vol 7 :* Blue Beetle Vol 1 * Blue Beetle Vol 8 :* Blue Beetle Vol 2 * Blue Beetle Vol 9 :* Blue Beetle Vol 3 - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 07:47, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm not sure if Modern has a place in there - it's licensed reprints. If we're including that in the main numbering, we should also consider other reprints like K.G. Murray and Miller & Son. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:50, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :::We've never hosted content about non-American publications before, that's an entirely different conversation. Also I just spent the last like three hours moving all of v3 to v9. ::::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 10:53, September 19, 2012 (UTC) With a new BB volume on the way should we prioritize the moving of these volumes? DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 21:26, February 19, 2016 (UTC) :::::Sadly, we don't have a good script to move comics en masse - it has to be done manually. At least we can bot the WhatLinksHere. :::::When the new series comes out, we can call it Vol 10. Though it should probably be Vol 9 if we take out Modern. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:42, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Maybe step one should the decision of whether to delete the Modern series. I vote yes. Then the three existing DC volumes can be moved to Vol 6-8 and the 2016 series can be the new Vol 9. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 21:50, February 19, 2016 (UTC) :I also vote to delete the Modern series. Maybe a bot user could talk to Wikia about the problems in moving series? I don't understand how that all works but it would be nice to get this sorted. Kyletheobald (talk) 15:23, February 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Moving a series requires, apart from just the move, updating all WhatLinksHere, changing the volume number, renaming the images (preferably), and creating new categories. For a small series, it's easy to do the moves manually and use AWB to update the links. However, if we're dealing with thirty (or even 10) issues... that's way too much work. It needs to be done with PyWB and a complex script. When I saw Nathan at Community Connect, he mentioned he was trying to work on one, but I don't know of any updates. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:36, February 23, 2016 (UTC)